Train Ride of a Lifetime, Pink Hearts Included
by xvenusian
Summary: Lucy has always made Natsu feel better during train rides. Now, it's Natsu's turn.
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its awesome characters.

Rated M, please do not read if you're sensitive to this material.

* * *

**Train Ride of a Lifetime, Pink Hearts Included**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Grey were heading to their newly chosen mission that was in a town five hours away. The train ride would be long, especially for Lucy who would have to see her best friend suffer through his usual intense motion sickness. But until then, everyone was in good spirits boarding the train on the chilly but sunny winter morning. Erza and Grey sat on one side of the cabin, and Lucy and Natsu on the other bench. The minute the train whistled and wheels grinding to start its momentum, Natsu's upper body was already hanging out the window, making gagging sounds like there was no tomorrow.

*sigh* Lucy pulled Natsu in, laid his head on her lap, and started massaging his scalp. Soon enough, Natsu's gagging reflex stopped, he closed his eyes, and seemingly fell asleep. The cabin was a little chilly, so Lucy laid a blanket over her legs and lightly over her lap and Natsu's head and as much of his body as it could cover.

Lucy felt a tickle on her thigh. Natsu's lips brushed against her bare skin since her skirt had ridden up while he was getting comfortable. She disregarded it, brushed a lock of pink hair back from his eyes, and went back to reading the book she was engrossed in.

Little did Lucy know that Natsu had begged Wendy's help via her motion sickness spell, and he was feeling just fine.

Natsu knew a lot about the books Lucy liked to read on the train rides to and from their missions. Even while he felt sick as a dog laying in her lap in the past, he still felt her pulse quickening under his face during an exciting fight scene, or the smell of salt when tears pooled at her eyes during a sad story. Every once in a blue moon, like today, Lucy would crack open a book on the train that she had mysteriously put another book's book jacket on. The smell that radiated from Lucy when she read those books were what got him hot &amp; bothered enough to do something about it today.

He breathed in the heavenly scent that only his nose could detect. Erza and Grey were busy arguing across the way about who would win in a sparring session, Gajeel or Laxus. Natsu tuned out the noisy discussion and concentrated on Lucy's fair &amp; silky skin. His eyes roamed up a little and had a glorious view of Lucy's pink...

….

….

Pink-hearted underwear.

Lacy and stringy and slightly translucent and all the wonderful descriptors that a 17-year old hormonal boy dreamed all girly underwear should be.

What was that? Had Lucy felt what she thought she had felt? Or was her overimagination working in overdrive? Her book had been getting to a juicy part where the heroine was just about to be teased into the next lifetime by the sexy renegade cowboy. She had felt her cheeks starting to flush at the thought of a daredevil doing the same to her.

Lucy felt it again.

Lips on her thighs forming light butterfly kisses. It definitely was not an innocent, accidental brush of skin. Then, light sucking at different spots on her legs, inching slowly higher, and a tongue giving teasing little licks in circles, going up her thighs.

Lucy could not believe what was happening. Already hot from her book, this was just incredibly too much to take. Her eyes fluttered shut to appreciate what was going on under her blanket.

But her eyes shot open when she remembered where she was, who was under the blanket, and who were sitting across from them, obliviously still in heated (of another kind) argument. Natsu's fingers walked playfully up her thigh, under her bunched skirt, and experimentally pushed Lucy's panties to the side. They gently touched the soft blonde curls, then slowly applied pressure to the area.

By now, Lucy couldn't help but be glistening wet. And Natsu couldn't help but touch the source of that wetness. He inserted a finger, making Lucy gasp slightly. With an in and out motion, he kept a slow pace. Since he did not hear nor feel any objection, he decided to insert a second finger. Lucy's nether region was so slippery, it easily accommodated. Going at a slightly faster pace, Lucy went totally flush, eyes closed, and just praying that Erza and Grey would leave the cabin.

As if on cue... "Hey Grey, since Natsu and Lucy are both asleep, let's go to the dining cabin and I can get some strawberry cake." "Sure, sounds good," as they got up and left.

Lifting up the blanket to reveal Natsu's naughty face and fingers, Lucy yelled, "Are you crazy?!" But Lucy couldn't stay mad. Natsu threw off the blanket with his free hand, swiveled to between her legs with fingers still embedded in her in order to kneel in front of her, and started pumping at a breathtaking pace. She moaned freely, now that their friends weren't just sitting across the way. In and out, in and out, Natsu was ruthless in his speed.

Lucy suddenly stood up, and with surprised Natsu's two fingers still in her, she side stepped to slide the cabin lock closed. She collapsed back down, slouching to allow Natsu a better angle at what he was doing best. But he had other things in mind.

Natsu quickly slid his fingers out, slid her underwear off, threw them in a corner, and gave her lower lips a big lick from where his fingers had been, all the up to her plump clit. Lucy shivered, "Nnnnatsu..."

He spread her knees wider, giving him better access to first kiss the left lip then kiss the right lip. Then nibbled the left lip, then nibbled the right lip. Lucy looked down at him in action, in disbelief yet wonderment that he could be this amazingly hot. Looking up at her seductively, he stretched his tongue as long as he could, and entered her slowly, then faster and faster.

It wasn't deep enough, he thought, so he started fingering her again, while alternating between licking and sucking the clit. The sensations were too much to bear.

Grey and Erza came back from the dining cabin with their snacks in their hands. Strange, the door was not easily opening. Grey knocked on the door. They waited a bit, but no response.

Lucy was, oh, so close to coming. "Faster," she panted. Natsu complied.

Maybe the door was just jammed. Grey shook the handle a little harder.

Natsu used his free hand to squeeze and massage Lucy's butt cheeks, helping bring her closer to his face for sucking in the perfect rhythm. Her fingers entwined in his pink locks to also pull him in deeper. Her back arched off the bench, and head tilted up. She couldn't help humping his face and literally fucking his fingers.

Erza put her ear against the cabin door, heard some muffled screaming. Feeling a little anxious, she pounded on the door. "Lucy, Natsu, are you two in there?"

Natsu ignored the commotion and pumped harder and faster, making Lucy reach her high. She came undone and melted in Natsu's hot mouth. Exhaling a shiver, she rode her climax. Natsu's fingers went slower and he gave her gentle, loving kisses on her inside thigh and stomach.

The pounding on the door doubled. All of a sudden, the door lock slid open, and the two inside the cabin rushed out with Lucy pulling a Natsu by his scarf.

"Where you two running off to? Everything ok?" Erza confusedly asked.

"Our turn to go grab some something to eat. I'm in the mood for some long chili hot dogs..." Lucy yelled behind her, Natsu trailing to keep up with her, a huge teethy smirk on his face.

"Mmm... chilly dogs... I shoulda gotten that," mumbled Grey.

##

* * *

A/N: I've been enjoying all the stories on this site, that I figured I'd give a try at returning the favor. Meant to be multi-chapter, but we'll see how this one is received. Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its unsuspectingly sexy characters.

Rated M, please do not read if you're sensitive to this material.

* * *

**Train Ride of a Lifetime, Pink Hearts Included**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy pulled Natsu by his scarf quickly along the train's center walkway to the rear restroom. Grumbling the whole way,

"This boy is going to get it...

… Can't believe he did that in front of our teammates...

… he is SO going to get it..."

She pushed him into the open doorway where his back hit the faux marble sink. In the upgraded train caboose, despite the nice clean looking commode, it was still tiny space and barely held the two of them. Lucy squeezed in and locked the door. She glared at him long and hard until Natsu started to squirm.

"Umm, Luce," hand reaching behind his neck per his nervous habit, "I, uuhh, couldn't help myself. I really do like you and wanted to surprise you. You always make me feel so good on the train rides..."

Lucy cracked a playful smile and decided to stop messing with him. She launched herself at him, arms encircled around his neck, enthralled in their first, of many, passionate kisses. They exchanged heated face sucking kisses that only partially released the sexual tension that had been building the previous year of knowing each other as "just friends." Despite them holding their feelings to themselves, Lucy had had countless nights of fantasizing about Natsu's heated touch and his glorious abs. But nothing could beat the real touches and kisses they were sharing now.

Hands flew everywhere while the kisses continued. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and was so happy to finally be allowed to freely let his hands feel all of her: her waist, her back, even the curve of her butt. He brought her knee up to more easily roam up and down her thigh, making her moan in approval. His fingers got closer and closer to her heated core.

Oh Mavis, did Lucy want a repeat performance really bad. Lucy was still so turned on from their previous session. But never a person to be outdone, Lucy was excited to return the favor that Natsu had just imparted on her in the passenger car.

"Nuh-uh-uh" said Lucy while pulling away.

Natsu started pouting, but Lucy hooked her thumbs in his waistband and teasingly, slowly, unbuckled and pushed his pants down. He stepped out of them in eager anticipation of what was to come. She gave his waist a gentle push, up and back. He understood that for him to hop up on the sink counter.

"Oweee, Luce, it's cold!"

She quirked her eyebrows up as if to say, "Are you seriously complaining?"

"But you always make me feel hot, Luce." Natsu quickly quipped, giving his endearing ear to ear grin and pulled her in for a bear hug. She playfully pushed herself off him and unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes and hands roamed down his chest, rock hard abs and glided in circles through his curly salmon nether hairs. She heard his sharp intake of breath and holding it in until finally (_finally!_) her hands were caressing his also-rock-hard cock. _How is something so velvety soft yet so hard? _thought Lucy, always amazed by the male anatomy.

As she stroked him up and down, Lucy leaned down and gave his tip a kiss. Natsu let out his breath in a long whoosh. He closed his eyes. He felt her giving him firm kisses down his shaft and back up. And then her tongue swirled around the head. Her lips wrapped around the thickness and her mouth went down the shaft. _Ohhhh, mmmm, sweet Mavis. _It was just that much more amazing that it was Lucy's mouth around him...the love of his life.

As Lucy started sucking faster, Natsu grabbed onto the handle bar on the roof of the room, used for when the train got turbulent.

Things were definitely getting turbulent between them two. He couldn't help pumping forward in pace with Lucy, him coming slightly off the counter, swinging on the handle bar. It allowed him to go deeper down Lucy's throat. _Uhhhh, it feels so good. I can't believe the actual deed can feel better than this. _

Suddenly, there was shaking of the door as someone was trying to come in. The two lovebirds ignored it and continued their rhythmic motions. Knocking came at the door. "Hey, could you hurry. My son needs to pee" yelled a voice beyond the door. _Not again_, thought Lucy, as she tried to go faster. Natsu yelled back, "Hey Lady, there ARE other restrooms you know! And windows!" as his whole body started flaming up in agitation as well as passion.

Lucy snickered and continued. She looked up at the super sexy sight above her with her mouth extremely full. His arm muscles bulging from holding on above him, sweat glistening down his chest, with his head tilted back in ecstasy. His flame engulfing him, making him look like some sort of sex god. It just encouraged her to go faster and suck harder on his heated body. "Mmmm..." mumbled Lucy, making Natsu almost cum at that moment from the pleasurable sensation.

One hand pumping up and down his shaft, while her mouth concentrated on the head, twirling her tongue around and over the tip. The other hand gripped his buttocks, and pushed him harder against her throat, barely able to reach the base of his lengthy erection, but apparently satisfying him enough. The perfect pace continued until...

"Oh dear Mavis, oh Lord Phantom, Luce, I can't hold on anymore!" Natsu yelled out hoarsely. He managed two more thrusts, and, letting go of the handle, fell back onto the counter.

Lucy quickly unbottoned the top couple of buttons of her shirt, and allowed her gorgeous globes to come spilling out. She sandwiched his hardness between her breasts and started going up and down. She managed to still suck on the tip while squeezing it tightly with her delicate hands pushing from the two sides of her breasts. The softness of her breasts contrasted yet complemented with the hardness of his cock. It felt so good to both of them. Lucy was wet as could be down there. And Natsu just could not stand it anymore... what she was doing to him was just too sexy.

Natsu came with a roar. The release was amazing and he was in absolute heaven. Lucy felt the sweet liquid hitting the back of her throat in spurts. Thick and rich, it took her a couple of swallows to get it all down. Some of it flowing out and down her chin and onto her breasts while she continued going in and out.

She took in every last drop that was still pumping out a little at each suck. He threaded his fingers in her golden hair to slow her down a little to the pace he needed. He was so sensitive, and shivered with the aftershocks of his climax from her continued sucking and licking.

Slowing to a stop, she pulled back. Catching the cum with her fingers that had leaked out onto her breasts, she licked them clean. Natsu, meanwhile, watching all this while trying to catch his breath. "Luce, you are the hottest woman alive." Lucy laughed when she saw his thing twitching, as if trying to come back to life quickly for more action.

"C'mon Natsu, we should get back," Lucy said as she caressed him one last time, "Grey and Erza might think something is up."

_Grrr, something already is up!,_ thought Natsu as he hurriedly put his pants back on, creating a tent-like situation that he hoped would abate by the time they got back to their cabin.

###

A/N: Now I know what other authors mean when they give a hundred excuses for taking so long for the next chapter. Life truly just gets in the way.

But stay tuned for the next edition! Let me know if the story pace goes too slowly or too fast. I'll try to make it the perfect pace for Dear Reader. ;)


End file.
